


OFF HIATUS

by watashi_no_akuma_to_notatakai



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashi_no_akuma_to_notatakai/pseuds/watashi_no_akuma_to_notatakai
Summary: GUESS WHOS BACK





	OFF HIATUS

Im back bitches. Its been three years, lots of ups and downs. I havent written in a long ass time but i just got into university for English Literature so now is as good a time as any to restart! I also havent stayed updated with the 100 but i plan on writing many a fic in the next few months and possibly continuing 'and if the starts should fall' this month. Will update more but thank you to everyone whos ever commented or liked my terrible work. I love yall. Im so glad to be back.


End file.
